


Who Do You Choose?

by matters17793



Series: Albus and James Potter-Weasley - Brothers and Lovers [4]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Apparating (Harry Potter), Blow Jobs, Break Up, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Coming Out, Crush, Family, First Kiss, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Incest, LGBTQ, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Polyjuice Potion, Protective Big Brother, Rimming, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Albus and Scorpius have some very important things to work out, fortunately James and Teddy can help with it.The only problem is that as time goes on, Albus and Scorpius realise they also have feelings for others that throw everything into confusion.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/James Sirius Potter-Weasley
Series: Albus and James Potter-Weasley - Brothers and Lovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750489
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Albus' Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this idea for a while, but have decided to write it.
> 
> Slight AU as Teddy and Scorpius are brothers. Don't know why but I like the idea of them being siblings.
> 
> This takes place after they leave Hogwarts.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus tries to make an important decision with James' help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make this a fluffy story, but with some smut.

Albus finally found his courage, after trying for so long. He had been able to come out to his family, and he had started making more and more friends. Whenever he was at home, James would try and talk to him, and find out more about his brother. James had been a big help in Albus coming out, as James was bisexual.

For everyone, it was so positive to see James genuinely wanting to help his brother. Growing up together had it's moments of friction, but when all was said and done, there is no-one else Albus would rather confide in than James.

Whilst James was happily in a relationship and so sure that his girlfriend Ella was his soulmate, Albus kept changing his mind. He was torn between two brothers, and to him that made the situation even worse, as regardless of who he chose, he would still be in close proximity to the other.

James had noticed his brother in deep thought, not knowing whether or not it was a good idea to interrupt. He decided that it was a good idea, so quietly, James took a seat next to Albus, and tapped him on the shoulder in order to get his attention.

"Dude, what's on your mind?" James wondered.

"It's nothing important" Albus insisted.

"Are you sure about that?" James continued.

"Positive" Albus reacted.

"Okay Alby, if you need to talk come and find me" James instructed.

Just as James stood up and left, Albus felt regret about not talking to his brother. Recently, James had been making an effort to take an interest in Albus' life. Each time James questioned his brother, Albus would push him away, but now he realised he needed his brother.

"Wait Jamie" Albus called.

"What is it?" James responded.

"I... I want to talk to you" Albus replied.

This made James smile, as he felt like his brother really did need him. Trying not to get to excited, James returned to take a seat next to his brother, getting a thrill out of the fact that he was going to be there for Albus in some way.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" James asked.

"I've developed feelings recently" Albus answered.

"Who is the lucky guy?" James persisted.

"That's the thing, it's two guys" Albus explained.

In that moment, Albus wasn't sure how James was going to react. All that he knew was that he wanted his brother's advice, even though James was not the first person he would go to for help in this sort of situation. He saw the look of confusion on his brother's face.

"Two guys?" James rejoined "Who are they?"

"It's two brothers" Albus revealed "Teddy and Scorpius"

"Well, you certainly have a big decision on your hands" James commented "If it helps you to know, I once had a fling with Teddy"

"You did?" Albus muttered "What was it like?"

"It was great, but I then realised I wasn't interested" James declared.

"I don't know who I should choose" Albus sighed.

"Why don't I ask you some questions, and you can then see who means more to you" James suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea" Albus agreed.

This was where James was in his prime; he always had such great ideas and an unmatched ability to solve even the most difficult of problems. Albus had always admired that about his brother, but he tried to keep his concentration at the issue in hand.

"Tell me, what do you like most about Teddy?" James began "How do you see him?"

"He's tall, and kind and would do anything for anybody" Albus reacted "If I didn't have you, then he would be an ideal big brother"

"Would he?" James pressed "I take a little bit of offence to that statement"

"Well, he wouldn't match you, you are the best, but you know what I mean" Albus insisted "I'm just saying it how it is"

Being satisfied with that answer, James observed how Albus reacted to his question. He was looking for the emotions that his brother displayed, looking for any signs that he liked one of the brothers more than the other. He noted that Albus was smiling, but wanted to get on with the next part.

"Okay, what do you like about Scorpius?" James enquired "What's his best asset?"

"He is so mentally strong, and has a lovely smile" Albus rejoined "He keeps me sane when most other people would drive me mad"

"Does he?" James wondered "Now that surprises me"

"He can tell me a joke and cheer me up" Albus stated "Other people freak out, whilst he can keep his cool"

Noticing that Albus had a smirk on his face, and kept going a bit dreamy eyed as he talked about Scorpius, James was getting an idea of who his brother loved more. He didn't want to push Albus too much, but James was determined to help his brother.

"So, when you see Teddy, how do you feel?" James questioned.

"I feel safe, as if I'm going to be looked after" Albus said.

"And what about Scorpius?" James posed.

"I feel like my heart swells" Albus responded.

"Now that we've gone though that, do you know who you want?" James concluded.

"Y-yes I do" Albus stuttered.

"Who?" James encouraged.

"Scorpius!" Albus beamed.

Now that Albus had made his decision, he had to finally tell Scorpius about how he felt. James knew that it was going to be difficult for his brother, but he was going to support him every step of the way. James just wanted Albus to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Scorpius' Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius knows what he wants, he just doesn't know how to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Scorpius and Teddy.

It was something Scorpius was completely sure of, he liked guys. He was very aware of the fact that his father disapproved of him, but he had his brother Teddy, and that made everything okay. Scorpius couldn't help it, he just couldn't stop thinking about Albus.

He would spend hours in his room, trying to work out how to talk to Albus. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, as Albus was a fragile soul who was not good under pressure. He lay on his bed, looking straight up at the ceiling as he thought.

Meanwhile, Teddy wanted to try and help Scorpius. He had guessed that his brother liked Albus, considering that every time they were together, Scorpius couldn't concentrate on anything else. He stared at Albus constantly, and believed that James had also worked it out. He knocked at Scorpius' door, feeling that they should talk.

"Scorpius?" Teddy called "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Teddy" Scorpius agreed "Come on in"

The door opened and Teddy walked over to Scorpius. He looked at the younger wizard's face, and saw that he was daydreaming. Scorpius didn't even react when Teddy sat down next to him, which was a little bit disturbing. Teddy continued to look at Scorpius, until the silence was finally broken.

"I am absolutely in love with Albus" Scorpius declared.

"Took you long enough to admit it" Teddy commented.

"It's bad enough that dad hates me so much because I'm gay" Scorpius sighed "How do you think he'd react if he found out who I liked?"

"You make a fair point, he reacted the same when I came out" Teddy responded "But surely your happiness is more important, isn't it?"

"Have you ever been happy though?" Scorpius reacted.

"I have been with someone in the past" Teddy revealed.

"Who was it?" Scorpius posed.

"Believe it or not, it was James" Teddy explained.

"As in, Albus' brother?" Scorpius persisted.

"The very same, and he was very nice" Teddy observed.

This revelation was a little shocking to Scorpius, who didn't even realise that James would ever be interested in guys. He knew that Teddy and James had been fond of each other, but was completely unaware of the fact that they were together at one point.

"How was it, with James?" Scorpius asked.

"It was brilliant, he treated me so well" Teddy answered.

"Why did you break up with him?" Scorpius wondered.

"It just wasn't meant to be, but I think about him every day" Teddy uttered.

"Do you think Albus would be the same with me?" Scorpius continued "I'd love to be with him"

"They are very similar, but Albus is more reserved" Teddy rejoined "I think you might end up looking after him"

"That's fine with me" Scorpius insisted.

"Then what's the problem?" Teddy replied.

"I just worry that he won't feel the same way" Scorpius sighed.

"Are you kidding? He definitely likes you" Teddy assured.

Looking up at his brother, Scorpius felt more confident that maybe h would get the chance to be with Albus. He sat up, and was now face to face with Teddy, feeling that the next question would be the most important he'd ever asked.

"How do I go about this then?" Scorpius questioned.

"Do you want me to speak to James about it?" Teddy suggested.

"Does he know how I feel?" Scorpius muttered.

"I don't know, but I could find out how Albus feels and get back to you" Teddy reasoned.

"Okay, in that case please speak to James" Scorpius agreed.

"Hopefully, this is the start of something magic" Teddy declared.

As he stood up, Teddy see his brother relax, and he felt better about himself. He was looking forward to speaking to James, and getting information for Scorpius. Then again, there was one other thing Teddy wanted, and he had another issue he needed to sort out with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Teddy's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy meets up with James to try and help Scorpius and Albus, but they get distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start spicing things up a little bit.
> 
> **WARNING: This chapter includes SMUT.**

There was no hesitation from Teddy, as he used his apparation spell to get to James' house in record time. He was at the front door, and didn't waste any time before knocking. He gave three sharp knocks, waiting a few seconds before the door was answered.

When James opened the door, he was dripping wet, and clad only in a white towel wrapped around his modesty. This made Teddy smile with mischief, before he looked up into James' eyes. He couldn't help but remember his past relationship with James.

In a rush, James had got out of the shower and ran down to answer the door. He wasn't expecting anyone, other than Albus who had decided that he wanted to go out for a walk in order to clear his mind and focus on how to seduce Scorpius.

"Hi Teddy" James opened.

"Hey James" Teddy reacted.

"Come in" James invited.

"Thank you" Teddy replied.

As he followed James, Teddy kept looking at the Potter-Weasley's frame, taking particular notice of the round ass that was covered by the towel. It evoked memories of when they were together, and Teddy would take care of James' every need. It became more and more difficult for Teddy to concentrate, but then he remembered the situation that his brother was in, and trued his best to forget about his emerging lust for the sake of Scorpius.

They sat down in the living room, merely an inch apart from one another, but James wasn't even thinking about Teddy in a sexual way during that moment. He was not self conscious, and was more than happy wearing only a towel, but didn't realise the effect he was having on Teddy.

"So, what's up?" James posed.

"I want to talk to you about Albus and Scorpius" Teddy stated.

"Okay, I'm listening" James said.

"Does Albus like Scorpius?" Teddy questioned.

"Of course he does, they're best friends" James reacted "I think that's obvious"

"I mean, more than friends" Teddy persisted "Would your brother want to date my brother?"

"I'm not sure I should answer that" James mumbled "Brother-brother confidentiality, you understand"

"I get it, it's just..." Teddy sighed "Scorpius really likes Albus, and he doesn't know how to ask him out"

That was the moment when James smiled, knowing that his brother could have a boyfriend very soon. Just as he was about to reply, James noticed the way that Teddy was continuing to stare at him, and not wanting to be awkward, he addressed it head on.

"Enjoying the view?" James chuckled.

"W-what?" Teddy stuttered.

"Honestly, subtlety was never your strong point" James commented.

"I just miss this" Teddy muttered.

"Miss what?" James enquired.

"Being here with you, and making you happy" Teddy responded.

In reality, Teddy was the only guy that James had ever been with. Teddy was the one who made James realise his bisexuality, but they broke up when James felt it wasn't working out. James remembered vividly the first time they had sex, and the way that Teddy would do anything James wanted. He felt himself feel good as he thought about it, so good in fact that he didn't realise that his penis was getting hard underneath his towel, which Teddy was now focused on.

"It was the biggest one I've seen" Teddy teased.

"Oh um... Excuse me" James retorted.

As he was about to leave, Teddy grabbed James' hand gently, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. He knew that this was the way that James would give in, and that was exactly what he wanted. He stood up next to James, standing as close as he could.

"I know you want this too" Teddy whispered "Don't deny yourself a bit of happiness"

"What is Ella going to say?" James pressed "If she found out"

"Your girlfriend won't know" Teddy assured "In any case, does she satisfy you, the same way I did?"

"O-of course" James insisted "She is amazing"

The way James lied made Teddy giggle, to the point where it was almost too easy. Teddy quickly took all of his clothes off, and was not surprised when James started drooling. He put his hand around the top of the towel, and quickly pulled it off, revealing James' rock hard, cut member. Very slowly, Teddy wrapped his hand around, and watched James close his eyes.

"You see, you like this don't you?" Teddy said.

"I do, your hand always made me hard" James uttered.

"Can I ask you a question?" Teddy wondered.

"Yes you can" James agreed.

"Is Albus circumcised too?" Teddy enquired.

"He is, but why do you want to know?" James reacted.

"Oh, just curious" Teddy responded.

It was all part of his plan to try and get information about Albus out of James so that he could pass it on to Scorpius later. He was about to ask more questions, when James moved his hand on to Teddy's cock. This was something Teddy had been craving ever since they broke up.

"That was always my favourite bit" Teddy declared "You being so gentle with me"

"I think we know where this is going to go" James responded "So let's begin"

Usually, Teddy would start making James horny, but this time James wanted to try something new. For the first time, he would worship Teddy's cock, beginning by getting on his knees, and kissing the tip of the Malfoy-Lupin's dick.

"This is so good" Teddy moaned.

"I hope you enjoy this" James reacted.

Taking a deep breath, James wrapped his lips firmly around Teddy, going all the way down on the shaft and hearing Teddy let out a gasp. It was a wonderful feeling to try something out, and James made sure to try and be as seductive as possible.

"You are really good at this" Teddy complimented "I wish we had done this before"

Looking up at Teddy, James squinted his eyes slightly, telling Teddy that he was savouring the experience and would give him anything he wanted in return. Teddy couldn't speak anymore, and just allowed it all to happen, enjoying the way James was picking up speed.

It was becoming more difficult for Teddy to hold on, as he was so into the action that he even began thrusting his dick into James' mouth. The wet and warm feeling sent Teddy over the edge, as he shot his cum deep in the back of James' throat. James maintained position to ensure that he got all of it, before he released Teddy.

"Wow, that was so enjoyable, thank you" Teddy declared.

"I'm still super hard though" James observed.

Whilst he was happy that James wanted him, Teddy thought that it would be a better idea to get the topic of conversation back to Scorpius and Albus. He wanted James' help, in fact he needed it, so he just hoped that James would be compliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	4. James' Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Teddy gives him pleasure, James comes up with a way to test Scorpius' and Albus' love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces a new addition to the plot.
> 
> **WARNING: This chapter includes SMUT.**

As James studied Teddy for a bit, he started to feel a little bit used, as Teddy had been able to reach climax, yet James was still waiting to get there. There was so much lust going through his body, but Teddy wasn't planning to rush to make James orgasm.

"Hey, how come I'm not getting pleasure?" James complained.

"Oh you will, once you help me come up with a plan to get Scorpius and Albus together" Teddy insisted.

"Oh no, if you want my help, you please me first" James argued.

"Ugh... okay I suppose" Teddy reacted.

Even though he was slightly frustrated, Teddy wasn't about to complain. He could see the look of desperation on James' face, and he couldn't deny his ex-boyfriend a chance of a big release. James stood up, and Teddy got on his knees in front of him, just as James had done before.

"Don't make me wait" James pleaded "I need this"

"All in good time" Teddy soothed "I'll give you what you want"

As he slowly rubbed along James' shaft, Teddy could hear the deep breaths coming from him. His hand was warm and was gripping tightly, so that James felt his every movement. The circumcised head was thicker than the rest of James' penis, and that was something Teddy had loved.

"Put it in your mouth" James ordered.

"Anything for you sweetie" Teddy giggled.

Agonisingly slowly, Teddy wrapped his lips around the head of James' cock. He was blessed with a mouth that could open wide enough to give James all of the pleasure he could ever want. Even though he was older than James, he had always been happy to submit for him.

"That mouth, I could be inside it forever" James moaned.

There was a loving atmosphere, as Teddy continued slobbering all over James' erect penis. He had not had this for about a year, and could hardly believe his luck that he was getting to do this again. His mouth was like a vacuum, giving James an amazing sensation.

"I have to have that ass Teddy" James pleaded "Get on all fours"

"That's the James I know" Teddy beamed "As you wish"

As Teddy got into position, James drooled at the sight of his round, jiggly ass. Ella didn't have such a feature, so James was even happier to be with Teddy. Taking his hands he slapped Teddy's cheeks at the same time, watching them wobble.

"Come on daddy" Teddy seduced "Show me who is in charge"

"You are so dirty" James reacted "And I love it"

Using a spell, James applied plenty of lubricant to his cock and to Teddy's hole. Positioning himself accurately, James pushed inside the sloppy hole that was in front of him, going all the way in with ease, as the familiar feeling returned.

"My hole hasn't been stretched this much since we last shagged" Teddy explained.

"So you've kept your hole for me, have you?" James chuckled.

"Yes, I'm yours" Teddy declared.

"I'll split up with Ella, she can't please me like this" James reacted.

"And we can be together again?" Teddy hoped.

"Damn right!" James beamed.

He began thrusting deeper and deeper inside Teddy, taking in the warm grip that was surrounding his shaft. He knew that he wouldn't be able to last long, he never could do with Teddy, but James didn't care. He had great orgasms with Teddy, and wanted to have another.

"You're going to make me cum" James warned.

"Do it for me baby" Teddy encouraged.

Moving even faster, James felt his orgasm approaching, knowing that Teddy wanted all of it. With a final, rough thrust, James shot his load of hot, thick sperm into Teddy's hole. It went so deep that it didn't fall out again when Teddy stood up.

"That was intense" James said.

"It really was" Teddy agreed.

After taking a few moments to calm down, Teddy and James got dressed once more. They sat down on the sofa, and snuggled up together, with Teddy leaning into James' grip. Teddy then wanted to get back to the topic of Albus and Scorpius.

"So what are we going to do about Albus and Scorpius?" Teddy wondered.

"Why don't we test how much they love each other?" James suggested.

"Interesting" Teddy commented "But how do you plan to do it?"

"Why don't we use polyjuice potion, have someone pretend to be Scorpius, and see if Albus sleeps with him?" James persisted "After that, someone can use polyjuice potion and pretend to be Albus for Scorpius"

"But they won't realise they've been with each other, will they" Teddy pointed "Won't that make it impossible?"

"We can us obliviate to remove the memories" James replied "And once they've had this test run, we can get them in a room together and see what happens for real"

"But who is going to take the polyjuice potion?" Teddy enquired.

"I suppose we will have to do it" James sighed.

Nodding in agreement, Teddy felt excited about this idea, but he was also aware that the polyjuice potion would take time to make. He was happy to help, and wanted to ensure that whatever happened didn't make things difficult for their younger brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Next chapter returns it's focus to Albus.


	5. Albus' Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a conversation with James, Albus tries to tell his brother what he's looking for, giving James all the information he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking of ideas for this for a while so hopefully this flows well.
> 
> Told from Albus' POV.

Knowing that James had been trying to help me decide, I felt happy and comfortable about my love for Scorpius. I couldn't get him out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried to.

I was sat on my bed, reading through an old spell book when I was distracted by my brother. James had walked into my room and approached me gently, causing me to jump a little when I realised that he was there.

"Hey, you startled me" I opened.

"Sorry bro, I just thought I should tell you something" he replied.

"Oh okay" I responded "What is it you want to tell me?"

"Can I sit down?" he wondered "It might be easier if I do"

I nodded assuringly, knowing that he was probably going to tell me something big. He only ever told me important things if he needed to sit down to say it, so my interest was at its maximum at this point.

"So, what do you want to say?" I pressed.

"You remember I told you I had a past thing with Teddy?" he enquired.

"Yes I do" I confirmed "What about it?"

"We are back together once more" he declared "And I've split up with Ella"

I could see that he looked slightly nervous about this, because he was shaking a little as he told me. I can't think why he'd believe I'd be mad or anything, I knew he was bisexual and I loved him in the same way he loved me.

"That's awesome Jamie!" I enthused.

"Thank you Alby" he replied.

In a switch of roles, I hugged James protectively for once, it was nice to know that my opinion mattered to him as much as his mattered to me. We had become such close brothers, and I was so pleased for it.

"Can you help me, ask Scorpius out?" I wondered "I could do with some guidance"

"Of course I can" he agreed "We're brothers after all"

"Thank you, that's a big relief" I rejoined.

"No problem at all" he assured.

We sat down at the end of my bed together, as I felt that it would make it more relaxed. James looked at me, awaiting my explanation, whilst I started to think about what it was I wanted to say.

"I just don't know how to ask him" I sighed.

"I want to ask you more questions" he replied.

"Okay that's helpful" I retorted.

"What do you look for in a relationship?" he posed.

"Well, I want someone who will go out for dinner with me" I explained "And who will snuggle up with me whilst I watch movies"

"I'm sure Scorpius could do that" he soothed "What else?"

"Preferably, Scorpius would like to listen to me talk about Quidditch" I continued.

"That is probably not going to be a problem" he persisted.

I felt like we were making such good progress with all of this, as he was very focused on helping me. James was making notes as I spoke, which told me that he really was taking this seriously.

"How do you think I should ask him?" I questioned.

"Don't rush into it, this is important to you, so we must work it out carefully" he commented.

"That's so true" I agreed.

"We'll spend some time coming up with a strategy that means Scorpius will want you" he chuckled.

"That would be great" I declared.

"Good, I'm glad you concur" he stated.

Smiling mischievously, James kissed me on the forehead before standing up and leaving my room. I had no idea what he was planning to do, but one thing I knew for sure, was that he would work hard for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed.


	6. Scorpius' Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius is beginning to have doubts about how he feels, as he realises there is someone else he quite likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start getting a little bit more intense.
> 
> Told from Scorpius' POV.

Following my conversation with Teddy, I genuinely thought everything was becoming more clear. Albus owned my heart, and I was becoming obsessed with him more as time went on. Even though I hadn't talked to him for a few weeks, I was trying to think about what the best way to proceed was.

I was attempting to eat my breakfast when Teddy sat down next to me, reading the newspaper. I had noticed a significant change in him ever since he had gone to speak to James, but he hadn't really spoken about what had happened.

"I don't like this lack of communication" I stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he replied.

"The fact that I asked you to find out some stuff from James" I explained "And you haven't said anything about it"

"Oh that" he sighed "I don't know whether I should talk to you about it"

"Why not? Was it bad?" I posed.

"No, it's not that" he assured.

"Then tell me" I pleaded.

"James and I... sort of got back together, we're boyfriends" he revealed.

That made me feel a little annoyed. I had trusted my older brother to help me on this, but now he was telling me that all he did was hook up with his ex. I could feel rage building up inside me, and my teeth began to grit.

"What the hell?!" I screamed "I thought you were going to help me"

"Whoa, calm down!" he ordered "We got back together and then I was able to find out some things for you"

"Like what?" I reacted.

"Albus likes you" he said.

"He does?" I wondered "For real?"

"Yes, and James was very sure of it" he continued "I also discovered Albus is circumcised like James"

I was beginning to feel that we were getting sidetracked by things that were not really important. I knew that Teddy was a bit of a flirt and very much comfortable to talk about sex and the stuff that went along with it, but this was going off on a tangent.

"What difference does that make?" I pressed.

"I though you might be interested, considering you might make love with him" he reasoned.

"Not everything has to be about sex, you know" I insisted.

"Maybe not, but don't you think about him like that, at any point?" he enquired.

"Well... I... Yes of course" I stuttered "But I also like him as a person, not just because he is handsome"

"And that's okay" he rejoined "You can think about him in whichever way you like, but don't dismiss anything before it happens"

Teddy's face looked a little disappointed, almost as if he had failed. To be honest, he hadn't considering that he was able to confirm that Albus liked me. There was a more pressing matter though, as I thought about what he previously said.

"Why did you tell me that James is circumcised?" I posed "I didn't need to know that"

"I was attempting to give you an insight into the Potter-Weasley family" he muttered "And besides, my boyfriend is so hot, wouldn't you agree?"

"He is, but..." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Now, I'm thinking about what James looks like" I replied "Because of that little bit of information you gave me"

"Trust me, it's not little" he chuckled "Why don't you just think about Albus?"

"It's tough, because I can't get the image of James to leave me" I explained.

"So you like my boyfriend too" he observed.

"I... I'm not saying that" I insisted.

"You don't need to, the drool going down your chin confirms it" he responded.

I felt really dirty after this, because I was facing a really big problem. I couldn't like both James and Albus, could I? Particularly when they were brothers, and when my brother was dating James.

"This is so hard, now I feel even more confused" I sighed.

"But you like Albus more, right?" he pushed.

"I'm not sure anymore, they are both handsome and good guys" I commented.

"There is only one way that we can sort this out" he noted.

"And what is that?" I requested.

"Wait and see" he uttered.

As Teddy left me, my heart began pounding faster. I didn't know what he was going to to, I just hoped it wouldn't be upsetting for any of us. More to the point, I hoped that he wasn't going to hate me, because I couldn't know for sure how I felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. The Bigger Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to Scorpius, Teddy informs James about what happened, but not without Albus making it awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is going to get more fleshed out, so as not to be too short.

Having left Scorpius promptly, Teddy felt his emotions getting tense. He was not sure what to make of Scorpius' admission, particularly considering that he had been the one to initiate it. Teddy was in love with James, but he was always fair and he couldn't believe he was considering it, but perhaps Scorpius should have an opportunity.

He didn't realise that he had begun stomping along as he walked, and this was made worse by the fact that everyone was avoiding him. The expression on his face was one of pure anger, and that was something he didn't display too often.

The cold air bit at his face as he reached James' house, but when he knocked, he wasn't expecting Albus to answer. It caught him off guard, but he tried to maintain his composure, knowing that saying anything to the younger Potter-Weasley would have consequences.

"Hi Teddy" Albus greeted.

"Hey Albus, is James free?" Teddy posed.

"You don't need to ask me to see your boyfriend" Albus chuckled "Come in"

"Thank you" Teddy mumbled "Good"

As he walked inside, Teddy felt really tense, knowing that he wasn't able to say anything in that moment, not in front of Albus. His tension eased slightly the moment he saw James, but at the same time, he felt even more guilty because of the situation he had caused. He greeted James pleasantly with a kiss.

"Hi James" Teddy opened.

"Hi Teddy!" James beamed.

"Are you okay?" Teddy wondered.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" James responded.

"Oh, I'm okay" Teddy mumbled.

"Something tells me you're lying to me" James commented.

He knew it would be the right thing to tell the truth, but with Albus in the room, Teddy was reluctant to talk about anything. Scorpius had put his faith in his brother, and Teddy wasn't about to betray that. Looking at Albus, he smiled and calmly made a request.

"Please Albus, could you give James and I a moment alone?" Teddy posed.

"Okay, remember to use protection!" Albus laughed.

"As if you would know anything about that" James cackled.

"You make a fair point" Albus responded.

As the youngest Potter-Weasley son left, Teddy felt relieved as he knew that now Albus wouldn't hear what he had to tell James, and that he could speak clearly without missing a beat. Looking at Teddy, James started to feel a little bit concerned.

"What's going on then?" James enquired.

"I spoke to Scorpius about us" Teddy explained.

"Funny you say that, as you can see Albus knows about us too" James reacted.

"I may have said something that is going to completely screw up our plan to get Albus and Scorpius together" Teddy sighed.

"What did you do?" James pressed.

"I told Scorpius that Albus is circumcised" Teddy revealed.

"Is that it?" James retorted "I don't see the issue"

"I said he was circumcised, like you" Teddy continued "Scorpius knows you're circumcised and now he is confused, because he couldn't stop thinking about you naked"

That made everything a whole lot worse, as James began to see the size of the problem in hand. He wasn't upset about Scorpius saying he was circumcised, but he also wasn't interested in the younger Malfoy-Lupin, which made him have an internal conflict.

"I say that we should go on with our experiment" James suggested "You take the polyjuice potion and I'll get some of Albus hair, and just as you are at the most exciting moment, I'll interrupt"

"That sounds good to me" Teddy agreed "But how is this going to work? And what are we going to do about Albus?"

"We'll do the same, so that he can discover if he likes Scorpius or you" James explained.

"Fine, but then we are both to blame if anything goes wrong" Teddy sighed.

"Exactly, and at least then they have the option to explore their feelings for both" James persisted.

"I suppose we could erase their memories afterwards so that they end up only with each other" Teddy interjected.

"That's the plan, so what do you say?" James questioned.

"I'm in on it" Teddy declared.

Chuckling, Teddy gave James a big hug and felt himself fully relax, knowing that his boyfriend was so smart and would know what to do. The only thing he worried about was the erasing memories part, because he didn't want Scorpius or Albus to suffer.

"Just remember, we'll be in this together" James assured.

"Oh I know" Teddy confirmed.

"We have a way to fix any mistakes, and you are going to be amazing" James complimented.

"Aah, to have a wonderful boyfriend" Teddy giggled.

As they held each other, they could sense that they were being watched. Albus had been watching them from the bedroom door, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Even if he had, he was sure that he would've been happy about it. He could see the smile on James' face, and hoped that he would have that expression on his face when he next saw Scorpius. The suspense was almost killing him, but he knew that good things came to those who waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Long Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius meets up with Albus, but discovers that there is a problem when they are not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some interaction between Albus and Scorpius.
> 
> Told from Scorpius' POV.

During this internal conflict, I felt like no matter what I would do, I'd end up being unhappy, or hurting someone else's feelings. After discussing with Teddy, I really didn't know if I preferred Albus or James, and being stuck in the middle made me feel nervous.

Albus had always been the subject of my affections, and I knew that without a doubt he was an amazing guy. He treated me well, and we clicked as soon as we were both sorted into Slytherin. When everything was finished, I knew he would be the one I kept in contact with.

I met up with Albus in a secluded pub, hoping not to be somewhere with lots of people. I had a difficult time being open about emotions in public, but even though I was working on my confidence, I felt that I had to speak about my feelings on a personal level first.

When he entered, I saw that instantly recognisable smile on his face, and could feel my heart warming immediately. He was wearing a tight fitting white t-shirt and black Lycra shorts. I never knew he was this proud of his body, but I couldn't blame him.

As he reached me, Albus gave me a big hug and I allowed myself to snuggle into his grip. He was so gentle and I returned this to him. I was still not convinced that he liked me, even though Teddy said he did, but this was a good start.

"Hi Albus" I greeted "Feels like ages since we last saw one another"

"I know Scorpius" he reacted "We'll just have to make up for lost time"

He sat down opposite me, and our eyes were firmly locked on each other. I wasn't sure if I was completely happy or not, as I remembered Teddy's description of James. I know you shouldn't make a judgement on anyone based on their looks, but I did like a bit of muscle.

"So what is going on with you?" he wondered.

"Not much, I've just been trying to have a bit of fun" I responded.

"Same here, but I really missed you" he revealed.

"Y-you missed m-me?" I stuttered.

"Of course I did, and there is a really important reason for it" he stated.

"I missed you too" I retorted.

"It's more than that, I absolutely love you!" he beamed "Scorpius I want to go out with you!"

This took the breath completely out of my body, as I let his words linger in my mind. He really had just told me that he loved me, and wanted to go out with me. I know what you're thinking, I should go out with him, we are perfect for each other.

"I'm so flattered" I declared "But I... don't think I'm ready for that sort of commitment"

"Oh" he mumbled "Sorry, I didn't mean to put pressure on you"

"Don't be, it's such a great thing to know" I assured.

"Will you ever go out with me?" he wondered.

"For goodness sake, just kiss or something!" James pleaded.

I turned around and saw James looking at us, with a devilish smile on his face. I couldn't help it, as I looked over his body, as like Albus, he was wearing his tight fitting red t-shirt and his light blue Lycra shorts. It left absolutely nothing to my imagination. I looked all the way down to his feet, seeing that they were also very big.

"Can we please have some privacy?" Albus begged.

"But this is an important moment for you" James said.

"It's okay James, you're no trouble" I assured.

They both looked at me as if I was insane, and I hadn't meant for it to sound so seductive, but I guess my true feelings were a little bit too involved when I said it. Albus was puzzled and James just rolled his eyes, clearly he thought I was trying to come on to him. The shame of it was, I still didn't know who I wanted to go out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	9. Polyjuice Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the polyjuice potion made, James and Teddy take it and become Scorpius and Albus, in preparation of their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to writing this chapter.
> 
> Told from James' POV.

Now that I was aware that Albus and Scorpius liked each other, I had to get the plan in motion as soon as I could. I remember how Scorpius had reacted when I interrupted them in the pub, and the fact that I knew how he felt made it a little awkward to say the least.

Teddy had worked really hard and the Polyjuice potion had now been brewed. We had kept it in my shed, and surprisingly Albus hadn't discovered it. I walked inside and saw Teddy pouring it into glasses. In order to get a strand of their hair, I had quickly pulled a strand out of both Albus and Scorpius' heads when I last saw them, pretending to playfully poke them.

"So, I saw Albus and Scorpius in the pub last night, they definitely are hot for each other" I commented.

"I'm not surprised" he reacted.

"Albus showed some reluctance, but I think he'll get there soon" I persisted.

"In that case, we need to do this now" he observed.

There was a brief silence as I gave him the strands of hair to put into the potion. He was clearly excited about this, because we would get an insight into our brothers on a more personal, dare I say intimate, level. Then I remembered what Scorpius did, and felt the need to say something.

"Before we go any further, I need to talk about Scorpius" I stated.

"What about him?" he wondered.

"He seemed very pleased to see me when I ran into them" I explained.

"More pleased than I am when I see you?" he questioned.

"Near enough identical" I noted.

"Well, when I'm with him as Albus, I'll try and find out more" he muttered.

"Sounds like an effective strategy" I complimented.

"Hey, you may have the muscle, but I have the brains" he giggled.

He passed the goblet over, allowing me to take a sip before consuming all of it. At first, I just felt like I was going to throw up, but then something strange happened. I felt my skin bubbling, and suddenly I was a few inches shorter in height. Teddy was watching, and when I had finished transforming into Scorpius, he smiled.

"Wow, the look is uncanny" he stated.

"I think that's the point" I reacted.

"Okay, well it's my turn now then" he retorted.

"What are you waiting for?" I posed.

"All in good time dear" he laughed.

"Why don't you be a dear and get on with it?" I suggested.

Teddy didn't waste another second, before drinking the potion in one go. His transformation into Albus was similar to mine, only he let out a few gasps as his body changed. Albus was slightly shorter than Scorpius, so he was now even shorter than me.

"It all happens so quickly" I observed.

"You're not wrong" he agreed.

"I can't believe you are Albus" I chuckled "It's amazing, this potion"

"It is, now it will only last for 24 hours" he warned "So we have to be quick"

"I think we are experts at that" I insisted.

"Then we shouldn't have any problem, should we?" he rejoined.

Nodding, I gave him a final hug before he left to return to his house. He made sure that he had oversized robes so that no one would be able to see that it was him. I took the chance to look in a mirror, and I smiled as I saw the reflection that was absolutely that of Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	10. The First Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the Polyjuice Potion, James goes to see Albus and things get frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up in this part and the next.
> 
> Told from James' POV. 
> 
> **WARNING: This chapter includes SMUT.**

I couldn't waste any time in going to see Albus, as I was at my most motivated in that moment. I'll be honest, I was very nervous about this, because if it went wrong I could make my brother very upset, which I didn't want to do. Even if I used a memory charm on him, I'd still know and that would be a problem.

It was a very nice and sunny afternoon, and I was feeling very sure of myself as I walked upstairs to Albus' bedroom. I knocked on the door and waited for a few moments, as Albus didn't rush to answer me. Typical of him, I was kept impatiently for about a minute before the door opened.

"S-Scorpius?" he stuttered "What a-are you d-doing here?"

I was taken a bit off guard when he called me Scorpius, but I instantly remembered that in that moment, I had assumed Scorpius' form, so the fact that he called me Scorpius meant that the potion had undoubtedly worked.

"Hi Albus" I greeted "Teddy told me James was coming to see him, so I thought I'd come to see you"

"That's a nice surprise" he commented.

"Can I come in?" I requested.

Without giving it even a moment's thought, Albus pulled me in confidently, and shut the door behind him. I was still feeling anxious about pretending to be Scorpius, but I knew that this really was going to be for the best.

"You look nice" he complimented.

"Oh thanks" I reacted.

"Now that we are alone, perhaps we can be a bit more honest with each other" he suggested.

"Okay, that would be great" I agreed.

Albus looked very serious all of a sudden, as his mind was clearly thinking about what he wanted to say. I would try to be as helpful as possible, despite the fact that I couldn't really answer on behalf of Scorpius. When he finally opened his mouth, I was ready.

"Do you... Do you like James? he posed.

"Me like James? No I like you" I insisted.

"Are you sure?" he persisted "Because I really do understand the attraction"

This conversation was getting more and more creepy as it went on. First he asked if Scorpius liked me, then he says he understands it. Was Albus really hiding more than I thought? My interest was only getting bigger.

"What do you mean?" I wondered "He's your brother"

"You have to admit, he is good looking" he retorted.

"Maybe, but I think you are missing the point" I rejoined.

"In what way?" he questioned.

"I want you, so please, stop talking about James" I pleaded.

"Okay, fair enough" he concurred "Now that I know that, I want you to know that I feel bad about having reluctance at the pub"

So he was gagging for it, I thought to myself cheekily. The one thing that surprised me was the fact that Albus was reluctant in the first place. He really loved Scorpius, and frankly in his position, I would've already made a move.

"You do?" I muttered.

"Ever since I left, I've wanted to have some fun" he revealed.

There was a perverse side to Albus that I never knew he possessed. I'll admit, I was proud of him for having the confidence to admit this to me, or rather to Scorpius, but I wasn't going to play easy, at least not yet.

"Wait, you want to have sex with me?" I replied.

"So badly, I don't want to miss this opportunity" he declared.

"Can I ask you a question first?" I reacted.

"Sure you can" he agreed.

"Are you a virgin?" I posed.

I could see the blood rush to his face as he blushed at what I asked, but I needed to know for sure. The reason for this was because I needed to ensure that this went smoothly, and I wanted to know everything I could.

"Yes I am" he sighed "I know, how sad that I'm 19 and I haven't done it yet"

"Stop it!" I insisted "I'm a virgin too, so clearly this was meant to be"

The way he smiled at me made me see Albus in a different light. I'd never seen him display a nicer smile to anyone, but I guess Scorpius made that impossible for him not to do. I thought about how to start, but Albus already had ideas, as he pulled me close and kissed me. His lips were warm and smooth, and when I wrapped my arms around him, he gently stroked my hip.

"Scorpius, take control of me" he moaned.

"All in good time Albus" I soothed.

I pushed him onto the bed, and stripped my clothes off satisfactorily. As I stood naked, I had to take a look at Scorpius' frame, noticing that by becoming him I was less defined, smooth and my penis had a foreskin, which was a little weird.

"Wow, you look hot!" he beamed.

"Thank you, but get your clothes off, right now!" I ordered.

He giggled effeminately, which didn't surprise me because Albus had always been rather femanine. As he took his clothes off, I noticed that Albus had slightly more muscles than Scorpius, but more interestingly, his cock stood proudly erect. It was smaller than my real one, but still aesthetically pleasing.

"Well, you are excited already" I commented.

"Why aren't you excited?" he posed.

"Because my dick wants you to make it hard" I joked.

Albus moved forward before getting on his knees. Very slowly, he raised his hand up before gently caressing my scrotum. His fingers were so delicate and I enjoyed the sensation that it was giving me. I smiled down at him, and he looked up at me.

"How does that feel?" he enquired.

"It feels great, but I need something else" I hinted.

"Oh, I see" he realised.

He carefully wrapped his hand around the shaft of my penis, and I felt myself throb in his grip. He began stroking me, going slowly at first before speeding up slightly. It made me hard, and the foreskin retracted pleasantly to expose the head of my penis.

"That's so big" he whispered.

"And you can have it" I assured.

Opening his mouth, he took my cock inside, wrapping his hot lips around me. I knew I shouldn't be enjoying this, but he was really good at doing this, particularly considering this was going to be his first time ever. It felt even better than when Teddy did it to me.

"That's such a good feeling Albus" I mumbled "I love this pleasure"

He began going faster, taking my compliment as encouragement to continue. I couldn't get enough of this, and knew I would release soon if I didn't stop him soon. As I wanted Albus to have a good time, I pushed him away, before shoving him down on the bed, landing on all fours.

"What are you doing?" he enquired.

"I want you to feel good" I reacted.

I lowered my face to his ass, sticking my tongue out ready to get to work. The moment the tip of my tongue touched Albus' hole, his entire body spasmed, and he let out a really loud moan. This told me that he was going to enjoy this.

"Merlin, this is fantastic!" he beamed "Lick me Scorpius, please!"

In the position we were in, I could easily lick his hole, making it nice and sloppy for later on. My right hand reached and wrapped around Albus' dick, which was so hard that my hand could feel every little detail.

"I'm not going to last long" he moaned "I'm going to release"

I felt more like it would be a good idea to let Albus orgasm before me, as then regardless of anything, he would have had a good time. My tongue went deeper until I felt his prostate, and I licked faster and harder. My hand was rubbing his penis so intently that I knew he was going to cum.

"I... I can't hold on!" he warned "Aah!"

I removed my tongue whilst still stroking him, so that I could watch him shoot his load all over his bed sheets. It was a fairly big release, and I felt pleased that he had been able to enjoy the experience to that extent.

"Wow, that was the most pleasure I've ever had" he chuckled "But you need to orgasm too"

"It's okay, I can wait until you've recovered" I assured.

"No, I want you to fuck me, right now!" he insisted.

There was a confidence in his voice that impressed me, and even though everything was becoming more and more confusing, I wasn't going to deny Albus this chance. The power of the Polyjuice Potion kept my identity hidden well, so I had no worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	11. Potter-Weasley Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Albus is letting James go all the way, something goes wrong that makes everything more difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this got quite long, I split it over 2 chapters.
> 
> Told from James' POV.

As I lifted my head and torso up, Albus pushed back and his hole pushed onto my penis. It took a little while, as his hole was tight, but after a minute, he was all the way down to my balls, and the warmth that surrounded me was great.

"You tight little slut" I teased.

"I've always imagined this" he muttered.

"Do you imagine me going deep?" I pressed.

"I do, and your dick is even bigger than I hoped" he persisted.

Whilst I was enjoying this, I thought it would be nice to see his face, so I turned Albus over so he was on his back, and put his legs on my shoulders. His hole was fully spread, so re-entry was so easy that I didn't need to push hard.

I started thrusting with more determination, despite the fact that I knew this was going to turn out to be a big lie. I was hoping to get this over with before the potion wore off, and with 24 hours to play with, I knew I could achieve it.

"Um, Scorpius?" he interjected.

"Yes Albus" I reacted.

"Why is your hair getting darker?" he posed.

"My hair?" I replied.

This was my worst nightmare, as my body was returning to normal. It had only been a few hours since I took the potion, so how was it already wearing off? As everything returned to normal, my cock went to its real, massive size and stretched Albus further.

"J-James?!" he demanded "W-what the hell?!"

He pushed me away and turned to look in the other direction. His face was red, and now I began to realise what had happened. I was about to use the memory charm on him, but I felt the need to give him an explanation, he at least deserved that.

"Don't get mad, let me explain" I begged.

"This had better be good" he warned.

"Teddy and I have been trying to get you and Scorpius together" I explained "We used Polyjuice Potion to turn into Scorpius or you. Teddy is with Scorpius, but he is in you body"

"And you think that makes this okay?" he continued "I just sucked you James, and then I let you play with me until I orgasmed"

"We were going to use obliviate to remove the memories of this from you and Scorpius" I said "It was just... I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"I don't understand any of this" he sighed "I'm sat on my bed naked, with my big brother, who is also naked"

I realise that it was a silly thing to do in hindsight, but I was only trying to do what I thought to be right. I wanted to be sure that Scorpius and Albus loved each other fully before I stepped back and stopped protecting Albus.

"I wanted to ensure that you didn't get hurt" I muttered "I knew you were a virgin, and I didn't want Scorpius to hurt you, and I know Teddy felt the same about you and Scorpius"

"Why do I not believe you?" he posed "Clearly this was all just one of your sick jokes, and---"

For some reason as he looked back at me, he stopped talking without finishing his sentence. I was confused at first, but then realised that he was looking at somewhere very particular. Following his gaze, I saw that he was looking at my erect penis, which was pulsating pre-cum despite the awkwardness.

"Hang on, for someone who is complaining about what has happened, you seem to enjoy looking" I observed.

"This is so confusing. I feel so dirty for doing that with you, but I..." he mumbled.

Now that brought it all home to me, I had made my brother feel this way. I never meant for it to happen, but the Polyjuice Potion proved to be useless at maintaining the identity of Scorpius long enough for me to get away with it.

"Well, the fact you feel dirty makes me see this was a mistake" I uttered "Perhaps I should just erase your memories of it. Oblivi---"

"No wait!" he begged "I really enjoyed it and..."

I still had no idea where this was going, it was becoming more awkward and made me feel more guilty as the seconds went by. Albus struggled to talk for a few moments, but then I saw he wanted to say something, but felt reluctance to do so.

"Go on, what is it?" I encouraged "You can tell me"

"I can't resist, put it back in me!" he pleaded "Please!"

Before I was able to reply, Albus had assumed the position on all fours. His smooth bum was pointing at me, as he tried to get comfortable and ready. I didn't realise that he would ever like me this way, but he looked so sure.

Moving closer, I lined myself up at his entrance, hoping that he wasn't trying to prank me back. Pushing in, I saw his cheeks pull apart as his hole stretched around me. I went slowly, but Albus bounced himself back, making me go faster.

"You are so tight!" I repeated.

"It's bigger than anything else I've seen" he moaned.

"Where do you want my load?" I wondered.

"On my face" he reacted.

After thrusting in and out of Albus at a higher speed, I could feel myself getting close. This time, I knew it was going to be different to when I experienced it with Teddy. I quickly pulled out and Albus sat up, looking at me. I was rubbing with intent, wanting to finally release.

"Shoot it on me!" he teased.

"Oh my... Aah!" I screeched.

My cock throbbed as I shot a load of cum all over Albus' face. He opened his mouth, and some of my sperm went on his tongue. He swallowed it, before scraping the rest of my load into his mouth with his thumb, and ingested it without hesitation.

"So, what do we do now?" I wondered.

"I feel so confused" he sighed.

"So do I" I concurred.

"I thought I liked Scorpius, now I quite like my own brother" he responded.

"I feel the same way" I rejoined.

"This is so difficult" he reacted.

"Perhaps I should remove the memory of this from you" I suggested.

"No please" he begged "I don't regret it"

I felt strangely happy that he didn't regret it, but then that could just be something he said in the euphoria of pleasure. Earlier he said he felt dirty, and I hadn't forgotten the look on his face when he had said it. I needed some clarification from him.

"But earlier you said you felt dirty" I argued "Why has it changed?"

"You really did take care of me, and you did when the potion wore off too" he explained.

"I think there is only one thing we can do to sort this" I stated.

"What is that?" he questioned.

"I'm going to invite Scorpius and Teddy over, and we'll try and work everything out" I retorted.

"Fine, I think that will work" he agreed.

I got dressed and watched as Albus dressed, before getting my phone to call Teddy. I hoped that his experience was similar to mine, and that we would all be able to come to an understanding to get through the problem we were all facing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Next chapter focuses on Teddy and Scorpius.


	12. The Second Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy meets with Scorpius to initiate his part of the plan, but problems arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the other half of the fiasco.
> 
> Told from Teddy's POV.

Walking back to meet Scorpius was really uncomfortable. Draped in an oversized robe, I had to try not to raise suspicion. I kept my head down and looked at the road, not wanting to expose my face in case James had waited too long and Albus had ventured out.

When I finally arrived, I put the hood of the robe down so that my face (or should that be Albus' face?) was exposed. I knocked at the door and it was promptly answered. Scorpius opened it, and when he saw me, his smile was from ear to ear.

"Well hello Albus!" he beamed.

"Hi Scorpius" I responded.

"Come in, join me" he offered.

"Sure, I'd love to" I agreed.

As I followed Scorpius inside, I felt a little strange, but this feeling soon subsided. I knew what I needed to do, and Scorpius wasn't going to know what happened anyway. We were sat down in the living room, on the sofa.

"I'm so pleased you are here" he said "I thought you would keep me waiting when you said you weren't ready for the commitment"

"Well, I changed my mind" I reacted "And I can't stop thinking about you"

"I feel I should say about James" he added "I don't really like him like that, I thought I did but I don't"

"Oh okay" I mumbled "But now that we are here, let's get down to business"

I pulled Scorpius close and kissed him, feeling my heart glow slightly. Don't get me wrong, I knew this was technically something I shouldn't enjoy, but I was enjoying it. Scorpius held me close, and I could feel his erection through our clothes.

"Well, you seem to be wanting something" I chuckled.

"I'd love to have sex with you right now" he revealed.

"Would you?" I posed.

"I would" he confirmed.

He proved it by immediately removing all of his clothes, doing it so quickly that I had no time to react. I saw Scorpius had some muscle, but not much compared to James. It prompted me to remove all of my clothes too, exposing Albus' body to him. He was slightly less muscular than me, but still impressive. I also felt weird to be devoid of a foreskin, but seeing the head be so plump was quite exciting.

"Tell me, what have you imagined doing to me?" I questioned.

"I want to dominate you" he responded.

We were sat down, and he did start taking control. He grabbed my head and pushed it down towards his dick. I have to say, Scorpius was bigger than I thought, but that made it all the more better for me. My lips wrapped around him, and that was quite satisfying.

"God, your mouth is warm and wet" he moaned.

It made my mouth water even more to hear that, and all of a sudden the saliva was dripping down his shaft towards his balls. I began massaging his balls, and could feel that they were fairly full. He was smooth and it made it easier for me to send pleasure through him.

"I can feel it brewing, my orgasm is approaching Albus" he warned.

I'm not sure what he was expecting, but I reacted by sucking even harder. My mouth was forming a vacuum around him, and I could feel his dick twitching as I went. There was silence for a second, before Scorpius started panting.

"Here we go!" he panted "Yes!"

I felt him thrust into my mouth, releasing his seed. It was such a big load that my mouth was full, and I almost didn't get all of it in. Somehow I managed to get it all in my mouth, and happily swallowed every drop of sperm.

"That was just... I can't even describe it" he chuckled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Scorpius" I reacted.

I waited for a moment, before he pushed me back on the sofa, and wrapped his hand around my length. I knew it was going to feel different, but I didn't know that it would give me a slightly better sensation than when James did it.

"You are so powerful" I complimented "That hand is great"

"Do you want to go further?" he wondered "I want to"

"I would love to go further" I concurred.

"Good, that would be---" he began.

He stopped talking, and stared at me wide eyed. I didn't understand what was going on, but Scorpius' face soon turned into a frown. His eyes burned into mine, but I still didn't know why. Then I looked down at my body, and it had returned to my own. That was when he removed his hand from my dick.

"Teddy?" he mumbled.

"I... Well..." I stuttered.

"What have you done?!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help" I insisted.

"This is so bad!" he rediculed.

"Please, just listen to me" I pleaded.

He looked furious, and I knew that he couldn't be blamed for that. After all, I had just made him have an orgasm whilst pretending to be his potential boyfriend. He didn't talk, so I took this as a signal to continue.

"James and I wanted to make sure you and Albus got together" I sighed "I knew that it could be difficult, so we brewed Polyjuice Potion and James became you, whilst I became Albus"

"But why?" he muttered "This is such a horrible thing to think about"

"I wanted to make sure your first time was special" I assured "I needed to know that you weren't going to get hurt, and when all was said and done, I was going to use Obliviate on you"

"So you were going to use me" he commented "And then remove my memories?"

"Yes, I was" I uttered.

"Well..." he mumbled.

I could see that he was thinking about things, and I gave him the time to clear his mind and get everything through his head. He then looked at me, as my dick was still erect, and then seemed to look slightly perverse.

"What are you thinking?" I posed.

"I'll make a deal with you" he proposed.

"What deal?" I encouraged.

"I'll finish you off, if you promise not to erase my memories" he said.

"Are you still mad?" I questioned.

"Not really, I just feel a little confused" he replied.

He turned me over and put me on all fours. This was a position I was all too familiar with, as James loved fucking me this way. Scorpius inserted his finger into my hole, before wrapping his hand back around my cock.

"I have to admit, you do have a sweet ass" he complimented.

"You can have it bro" I declared.

As he began inserting more fingers, I felt my hole being stretched, my prostate being stimulated and a tingling sensation in my cock. His hand was rubbing me aggressively, almost as if he was milking me like a cow.

"You are the biggest slut ever, no wonder James loves you" he teased.

"Let me shoot my load, I need this" I begged.

"I'm not stopping you" he soothed.

It was quickly becoming too much for me to handle, as my body began tensing up and my cock began to spasm lightly. His hands were sending me over the edge, and my balls were so ready to empty that I lost control.

"Here I go!" I screeched "Aah!"

My body bucked as my load was released onto the sofa. Scorpius kept rubbing until I had finished releasing. He slowed down, before releasing my dick and allowing me to lie down on the bed. When I looked at him, he smiled, but also had sorrow too.

"That was brilliant!" I beamed "But we need to sort some stuff out"

"I don't know what I want anymore" he explained "Albus or you, but I'm not sure about James"

Just as I was about to answer him, my phone rang and it was James. I answered the call and put the phone on speaker, so that both Scorpius and I could hear what he was saying. I felt so relieved to hear my boyfriend's voice.

"Teddy, we have a problem" James opened "That darn Polyjuice Potion wore off, but Albus and I had sex after, and now we're both confused"

"James we went through the same" I assured "And I think we need to work out what everyone wants"

"Okay, why don't you two come over here, and we will sort out everything" James suggested.

"That is a great idea, we'll be straight over" I pledged.

Looking at Scorpius, I could see that he was also relieved to know that we were all going through the same situation. We got dressed and quickly had a drink before leaving our house. This was where we were going to get clarification on what our future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	13. The Practical Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all of the confusion, there is only one way to clear everyone's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will hopefully clear everything up.

Whilst they walked to the Potter-Weasley house, Scorpius and Teddy didn't really say much. Even though they were not feeling guilty, it was awkward to think that everything had happened so quickly, and they needed time to focus themselves.

The breeze was cold, and it gave Teddy the chance to cool off a bit. He had been sweating quite a bit after their sexual encounter, and needed to get fresh air to recover. As they approached the house, Scospius unashamedly leaned into his brother slightly, prompting Teddy to put an arm around him.

"I'm really nervous about this" Scorpius stated.

"Trust me when I say I think we all are" Teddy soothed.

"What if we all end up sad at the end?" Scorpius enquired "I don't think I could cope it that happened"

"I know how you feel" Teddy sighed "But we'll still be brothers and nothing will get in the way of our bond"

They didn't have to knock at the door, as it was open. Albus and James were stood in the doorway waiting for the Malfoy-Lupin brothers to join them. As they got closer, Teddy could see how confused they were, which in turn made him slightly frustrated.

"Whatever has happened, I'm sure we can fix this" Teddy assured.

"Come in, and we'll start getting everything back to how it should be" James replied.

"I hope that at the end of today, we will all be very happy" Albus added.

"That feeling is definitely mutual" Scorpius responded.

As they all went into the living room, there was a tense atmosphere, particularly for James and Teddy. They were officially a couple, and James was nervous that by suggesting this in the first place, maybe he had not only affected Albus and Scorpius, but his relationship with Teddy.

"First of all I have to know" James muttered "Are we okay Teddy?"

"Of course we are!" Teddy insisted "We planned this together, and I still love you"

"So what are we going to do now that everyone is confused?" James persisted.

"I think that there is only one way we will settle this" Teddy replied.

"Do tell us" James encouraged.

"I think we should all have sex together" Teddy proposed.

There was a silence in the room which was born from awkwardness. Whilst James and Teddy looked at each other, Scorpius didn't really know what to say. The exception was Albus, who decided to take the initiative.

Using his wand, he cast a spell that removed all of their clothes. He knew he had jumped the gun a bit, but at the same time he agreed with Teddy's suggestion, and knew that James would probably waste time trying to decide.

"Let's do this!" Albus declared.

"I never knew you were this sexual" Scorpius observed.

"There is a lot you don't know about me" Albus reacted "But right now, we should get to work"

"Okay, I can go with that" Scorpius agreed "But how are we going to do this?"

"James and Teddy, sit down on the sofa" Albus instructed.

Not knowing what else to do, Teddy and James willingly obliged, and watched as Albus and Scorpius approached them. They got on their knees in front of their brothers, but this time things were different. Albus was in front of Teddy, and Scorpius was in front of James.

"This is an opportunity for us to clear things up" Albus said "By experiencing the others"

Albus had decided to start by sucking on Teddy's cock. It was not fully erect, but the moment his mouth touched Teddy's cock, it became rock hard. As Scorpius watched, he realised that he was missing out, so lowered his head and took James' dick into his mouth, letting his tongue lick the shaft at the same time.

"Well, this is different to what I expected" James commented.

"But we'd regret not knowing, wouldn't we?" Teddy responded.

They nodded to each other, before settling down and allowing Albus and Scorpius to worship them. It was a nice feeling, but Albus wanted to help Scorpius out, so he pulled Scorpius away from James, and moved him closer to Teddy.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius pressed.

"Let's try worshipping Teddy together" Albus suggested.

There was an initial reluctance before Scorpius joined Albus. Their mouths went up and down each side of Teddy's dick, and soon it was sloppy with so much of their drool falling down over it. James watched happily as his boyfriend was getting pleasure.

"That is very hot" James complimented "How does it feel?"

"It feels..." Teddy moaned "Ooh that's so good"

Scorpius looked at James and saw that whilst he was happy for Teddy, he was a bit sad. This prompted Scorpius to take control, moving back to James and dragging Albus with him. Having the biggest cock, James was quite a sight to behold.

"He is the biggest" Scorpius observed.

"But is he the best?" Albus rejoined.

James was getting a little impatient whilst the two younger wizards teased him. He desperately wanted to be sucked, but neither Albus or Scorpius seemed to be in a rush. Feeling himself get more horny, James became a little more outspoken.

"Please, stop stalling!" James ordered.

The way he talked turned the other 3 wizards on, but Scorpius was the one who didn't want to delay any further. Having James' dick back in his mouth again was great, the only difference this time being that Albus was sucking James' balls.

"Wow, it takes two of them to worship you properly" Teddy chuckled "Yet I could do it solo"

"Let me enjoy the moment" James reasoned "I've never felt more manly"

As Albus and Scorpius worshipped him, James felt like he was a god. He looked back at Teddy, and saw his boyfriend smiling at him, prompting James to close the gap between them and kiss. It was the most passionate and heartfelt lip lock they had shared.

"Albus, can I try something with James and Teddy?" Scorpius requested.

"Sure, anything to help you sort your feelings out Scorpius" Albus concurred.

"Guys, rim me" Scorpius instructed.

Sitting on the floor, Albus watched as Scorpius got on all fours on the sofa. James and Teddy knelt down on the floor either side of him. They started gently by kissing Scorpius' ass, before licking each cheek lovingly.

They slowly edged closer to his hole, making Scorpius squirm with delight. James was the first one to lick his hole, and Scorpius felt the wet, sloppy tongue moving around his entrance. It started to make him relax a bit at the touch.

"Please, one of you put your tongue inside me" Scorpius begged.

Teddy pushed James slightly out of the way to give himself access to Scorpius' hole. Making his tongue hard, Teddy pushed in and felt Scorpius' hole expand around it. He went as deep as he could, and found Scorpius' prostate rather quickly.

"That's a good spot" Scorpius moaned "Yeah, right there"

As Teddy gave Scorpius pleasure, James caressed Scorpius' round butt. It was slightly less rounded than Teddy's, but still a very nice thing to touch. Just as they were getting into it, Albus punched James on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" James questioned.

"Because I'm fed up of waiting" Albus complained.

"Okay Albus, you can try this too" Scorpius offered.

It was becoming more intense, but that was getting all of them to feel even more horny. Albus swapped with Scorpius, but to punish him slightly, James spanked both of his ass cheeks, making them red. Albus was about to argue, but then felt pleasure.

"You like this, do you?" James teased.

"I do, I've been so bad" Albus moaned.

"I guess we'll have to punish you then!" Teddy declared.

There was a second whilst Teddy lifted his arm, before smacking Albus harder than James had. It was getting really hot for them, but watching the scene made Scorpius realise something, which he now knew beyond doubt to be true.

"Guys stop, I must talk to Albus" Scorpius interrupted.

As he was on the verge of tears, the other 3 looked at him and decided it would be a good idea to stop. James and Teddy sat down whilst Albus walked over to Scorpius. Albus was so concerned that he hugged Scorpius.

"What's wrong?" Albus enquired.

"I know what I want, or who I want" Scorpius replied.

"You do?" Albus retorted.

"Yes, I want you Albus, I've always wanted you" Scorpius replied.

There was so much emotion in his voice that Albus knew he was telling the truth. It gave him a warm feeling inside, one that told him everything would be okay in the end. Grabbing Scorpius, he gently moved their heads together, initiating a kiss.

As James and Teddy watched, they felt relieved, but remembered that their younger brothers had been confused because of something that they had done. They regretted it, and decided that they should allow Albus and Scorpius to believe they'd only ever been with each other. Getting their wands, they knew what to do.

"Obliviate" James whispered.

"Obliviate" Teddy mumbled.

The sexual memories that Albus and Scorpius had about their experience with James and Teddy, as well as the Polyjuice potion sexual adventure, evaporated as James and Teddy felt the need to let them be alone. Gathering their clothes, they left discreetly.

"I feel the same way!" Albus pledged.

"Wow, I'm so happy!" Scorpius beamed.

Without thinking about James or Teddy anymore, Scorpius returned the kiss that Albus had given him previously. They were both so sure that this was meant to be, that they were unable to focus on anything other than one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed.


	14. The Final Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Teddy and James gone, Scorpius and Albus get serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of this book.

As Albus looked at Scorpius, he felt like he had never been so in love before. His heart was telling him that Scorpius was his soulmate, and he could sense that Scorpius felt the same way. As they stood opposite each other, completely naked, Albus felt his penis throb.

"I think I want to lose my virginity to you Scorpius" Albus said.

"Are you sure about that?" Scorpius reacted.

"Yes, I've never been so sure" Albus responded.

"I would be delighted" Scorpius agreed.

Scorpius watched as Albus got onto his knees, and felt a wave of lust go through his body as the Potter-Weasley wrapped a hand around his penis. Albus was gentle, and started off slowly as he didn't want to hurt Scorpius, or cause him any discomfort.

"That feels good" Scorpius complimented "But you can be a bit more rough if you want"

"If you want" Albus reacted "Then that's what you will get"

Albus tightened his grip, and watched as his boyfriend squirm in satisfaction. He rubbed harder, and felt his penis pulsating with each stroke. It was too big for Albus to resist, and he wrapped his wet lips around Scorpius' shaft.

"You can do anything you like" Scorpius stated "I want to give you a good time"

It was sending Scorpius into a sort of trance, as his mind began showing him images of Albus, even though the real life Potter-Weasley was right in front of him. Albus was slurping at Scorpius' cock, and now it was completely rock hard.

"Stand up" Scorpius ordered.

Releasing Scorpius' cock, Albus stood up and watched as Scorpius' hand reached over and started stroking him gently. Albus smiled, feeling the pleasure take hold really quickly. The head of his circumcised penis was thick, and whenever Scorpius' hand rubbed it, Albus would gasp.

"I would do anything to make you happy" Albus pledged.

"What do you say, I give some attention to your ass?" Scorpius suggested.

Letting out a light chuckle, Albus lay down on his back on the table, with Scorpius kneeling down between his legs. Albus made sure that his hole was displayed fully for his boyfriend, and felt Scorpius pulling his cheeks apart slowly.

"That hole looks so good" Scorpius muttered.

"Why not give it a try?" Albus encouraged.

There was a peaceful silence for a second, before Scorpius used his wand to apply lubrication to both his own finger, and Albus' hole. He began by circling around Albus' entrance, watching as his hole began to relax ready for him to enter.

"Put it in" Albus pleaded.

"Oh, I will" Scorpius assured.

Inserting his finger, Scorpius watched as Albus pushed back onto it. Albus was panting already, and as Scorpius moved his finger around inside, he watched as Albus' legs began shaking slightly. It gave him the confidence to insert the rest of his fingers one at a time, before doing all of them together.

"That's so deep" Albus moaned "But I want your cock"

"I knew you would!" Scorpius teased "Prepare for the ride of your life!"

As he stood up, Scorpius applied lubrication to his dick, before lining himself up at Albus' entrance. He pushed Albus back a bit so he could kneel on the edge of the table, and then felt that the time was right to push inside him.

"Merlin, that's a huge dick!" Albus mumbled.

"All for you babe" Scorpius chuckled.

He moved in all the way, stretching Albus out fully and maintaining position so that they were used to the feeling. The Malfoy-Lupin was given full access, as Albus relaxed around him, and that permitted Scorpius to begin thrusting roughly into him.

"I have never felt this happy before" Albus declared.

"You are so gorgeous!" Scorpius complimented.

He leaned down to kiss Albus, their lips moving in sync as Scorpius' tongue teased Albus, who opened his mouth to allow the tongue inside. Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius' neck as they kissed, before he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Scorpius, I have to release" Albus panted

"Shoot it sweetie" Scorpius instructed.

Feeling Albus' hole contract around his length, Scorpius watched his boyfriend release. It went all over Albus' stomach, and was formed of 3 jets of semen. Scorpius wiped it up with his hand, and licked it into his mouth, ingesting it all.

"That's good stuff" Scorpius commented.

"I want to taste yours!" Albus beamed.

This prompted Scorpius to pull out of Albus, and walk up towards his boyfriend's face. He was stroking furiously, allowing the pleasure to flow around his cock with the sensual feeling went over him. With a few quick strokes, Scorpius' balls tensed and he shot his load into Albus' mouth.

"You better swallow that" Scorpius chuckled "It's nutritious"

There were no arguments as Albus willingly obliged. There was so much sperm that it took him a few gulps to get it all into his stomach. They kissed once more, before using their wands to get dressed. When their clothes were returned to their bodies, Scorpius collapsed down on the sofa, with Albus following soon afterwards and snuggling into his grip.

"I think this means we are committed to each other now" Albus stated.

"Definitely, there is no one else I would rather be with" Scorpius pledged.

"I love you Scorpius" Albus responded.

"Not as much as I love you Albus" Scorpius insisted.

Their lips crashed together once more, as everything around them faded to insignificance. Scorpius had been dreaming of this for so long, and Albus was completely sure that regardless of what the wizarding world thought, they belonged with each other for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	15. Thank You

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this book.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
